The Unseen Truth
by swimstar94
Summary: What if Mitchie was telling the truth. What if her mom was at one point President of Hot Tunes TV in China? What if that isn't the only thing that could make her popular?


**Okay so this is my first Camp Rock fanfic and I decided to mash it with Sonny with a Chance. I hope you guys like this story**

Summary: What if Mitchie was telling the truth. What if her mom was at one point President of Hot Tunes TV in China? What if that isn't the only thing that could make her popular?

The Unseen Truth

Chapter 1

**Third Person**

All Mitchie could think about as she packed her bags was what happened at Beach Jam and the hurt look on Shane's face as he found out she was lying.

_So you were lying all summer?_

That question rang through Mitchie's head. She couldn't believe it had happened. Sure Mitchie's mom wasn't President of Hot Tunes TV China, but she was up until her and her twin sister were born.

_You know I'm so used to people pretending around me._

Mitchie wasn't pretending, she was just being herself. She never tried to be someone she wasn't when she was around him.

_I really thought you were different, but you're just like everyone else. You want to be friends with Shane Gray not me. Tricks on me huh? _

_Save it for your interview with Pop Informer Magazine. I know I gave you an earful._

Mitchie couldn't believe that Shane believed she was the person to go run off and tell everyone what he had told her. Mitchie wasn't that kind of person.

Hurting Shane was something Mitchie never wanted to do, but the smirk on Tess's face had her angry at the whole situation.

_So you lied? Your mom cooks our food and you help her. That's the only way you could afford this camp right?_

Mitchie didn't understand how Tess had found out. What had made her think that she was lying about that? Well I guess now it would be lying but if she had told someone that sixteen years ago it wouldn't be considered lying.

Mitchie couldn't be around Camp Rock any more. She couldn't take the disgusted looks of all the campers. They thought of her as a jerk and a user. No one wanted to be around her ever since it happened, well everyone except Caitlyn.

Caitlyn has been there for her ever since she found out that Mitchie's mom was the cook for the camp and if she was being honest with herself, Caitlyn was there for her ever since the beginning of Camp Rock.

So here Mitchie was packing her bags to go and live with her dad. What no one knew was that Mitchie's dad was actually Mark Munroe. Mitchie's mom, Connie, was married to Mark and had her and her twin sister and their older brothers and sisters. A year after Mitchie and her twin sister were born they got a divorce and two years later her mom married Steve Torres, her step dad. Mitchie took her step dad's last name after they got married.

Mitchie paused and turned to look at the door when she heard someone beginning to open in. Mitchie watched as Caitlyn walked into the room. Mitchie could see the sad look on Caitlyn's face when she realized that Mitchie was leaving.

"You're really leaving," Caitlyn questioned Mitchie in a statement like fashion.

"I'm sorry Cait," Mitchie sympathetically told her friend. "I just can't take the looks anymore or the snide comments. No one wants me here so why should I stay?" Mitchie went on to explain.

"Where are you going?" Caitlyn questioned her friend. Caitlyn knew she was going through a tough time, and she really didn't want her to be alone.

"I going to visit my dad," Mitchie responded back to Caitlyn. Mitchie noticed a look of confusion cross over her friend's face.

"You make it sound like you're not going home," Caitlyn stated to her friend.

"I'm not," Mitchie responded back to her friend. At Caitlyn's look Mitchie went on to explain further. "My mom and dad got a divorce when I was really young and then she later married Steve Torres, my dad, who adopted me."

"Wow," Caitlyn exclaimed in shock. There was a lot about her new friend that she didn't know. "You want some company?" Caitlyn finally asked. Caitlyn didn't want to just invite herself but she knew that Mitchie would need a friend and she really liked the girl and would love to get to know her better.

Mitchie smiled at Caitlyn's question. Maybe she did have more than one friend who cared about her. "I would love that," Mitchie told her friend. Mitchie knew she made the right decision to say yes when a smiled crossed over her friends face.

"Well let me go pack," Caitlyn explained already making her way to the door. "When are you leaving?" Caitlyn questioned Mitchie before she walked out of the room.

"Tomorrow morning," Mitchie told her friend before turning back around to finish packing as her friend left to do her own packing.

Mitchie thought about everything she could do for the rest of her summer. She could finally spend a summer with her twin sister. Than again maybe not considering her sister was now staring on a new comedy TV show. Mitchie was also excited to see her older brother and sister, Layla and Derek and to finally get to meet her younger siblings.

Mitchie grew up with a lot of siblings. There were six kids all together not including her half siblings. There was Derek who is 24, Layla who is 22, Max who is 20, Mia who is eighteen, and finally there was Mitchie and her twin sister who are both 16, but you also had Mitchie's half siblings Maddie, 10, and Nick, 7. Mitchie loved having a big family but there were also many downfalls. After her parents got divorced Mitchie didn't get to see Layla, Derek, and her twin much except for the holidays and on summer vacation when they would switch off on being with their mom or their dad. Mitchie spent everyday with Max and Mia who stayed with their mom after the divorced. Even though their family was crazy Mitchie loved them none the less and couldn't wait for all the adventures that were sure to come.

The only thing that Mitchie didn't like is that she has to leave Camp Rock and Shane. Mitchie really wanted to work things out with Shane but she knew that he probably wouldn't listen to anything that she had to say, and she really couldn't handle the looks from all the campers. No matter how much she loved being at Camp Rock she knew that she had to leave and get away from all the looks.

**I know the chapter is really short so review and tell me what you think. Also feel free to tell me whether you would like me to continue or to stop.**


End file.
